The True Story of Harry Potter
by buffysully123
Summary: Voldemort desperately wants Harry for himself, his whole life was devoted to capturing and wooing him, Harry is annoyed because everyone is enthralled with him, and you'll have to read the rest to find out more! :D


Chapter One

VPOV

"My Lord?" I quickly spun in the direction of my follower who was addressing me "Speak." I replied in a cold, spiteful tone. He trembled and his gaze was glued to the floor as he spoke "We have Potter master" My eyes quickly lit up as I spun around and clapped my hands gleefully, running and hugging my faithful death eater due to the miraculous news. "Where is he? Do I look okay? Oh I better put on my nice robes! Quickly tell me how you found him!" I interrogated as I shook the mans shoulders in desperation, he began stuttering "I... I... he..." "Never mind that now, there are more pressing matters I must attend to." I interrupted, while swiveling my hips and proceeding to my room in order to freshen up a bit. I let out an exited squeal as I rushed to the bathroom so I could begin preparing for my encounter with Potter, I had already put on a bit of lip gloss and brushed my gleaming canines, proceeding to pull on my dress robes when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?! Who is interrupting me in my time of preparation?! This better be good!" I shouted as I strode over and yanked open the door to find a cowering Wormtail looking awfully spiffy despite his usual unkempt look, I suppose word was spreading that Potter had been captured and the were all cleaning up for the occasion. "I... I was told to inform you sir that Potter has regained consciousness and has been placed in the dinning lounge as normal protocol explains." I nodded my head hiding my utter glee, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks I was positive I had turned a crimson red oh well blame I could just blame it on Obama. At that I nodded and slammed the door in his face, once I was sure his steps had faded far enough away I jumped onto my glorious triple king sized bed and hugged my body pillow with Harry's pictured woven into I with magic while squealing like a school girl. After a few minutes I sat up and straightened my robe, after I was positive I hadn't altered my lip gloss in the process of snogging the fabric replication of Potter I swiftly walked out of my room, down the hall and into the dining lounge where Harry currently awaited for my arrival. I gently took down the wards set on the door and briskly strode into the circular room, robe billowing around my massive body, I flexed. It was dimly lit with dark crimson walls, red drapes hung across the walls elegantly. There were circular glass tables placed strategically throughout the room, with dark leather couches bordering them for a comfortable pristine experience. He sat with his back facing me on one of the comfy seats, his back was stiff and he was staring intently at the wall, disappointment knotted my stomach... he hadn't even seen the dramatic entrance I had preformed just for him... oh well I wouldn't let that get in the way now.. there was to much at stake. As I crossed the large room to his table I puffed out my chest a tad before I sat facing him, his eyes met mine and I had a sharp intake of breath, my stomach felt like it was going to burst due to the butterflies ramming trying to fight their way to freedom. I gulped as he spoke "Is there a reason Voldie, that you have yet again had your men hunt me down and drag me to this... this... this mother fluffin Dumbledoors beard of a home?!" His eyes were lit with intense rage, he was seething and I smirked, I always thought he looked so sexy when he was mad. "Because love" I countered "you will be mine, even if you font want to admit it you know that you will eventually give into my pursuit to claim you as my own." that's when I pulled my remote from my robe pocket and pressed the big red button, releasing the disco ball that lit the room as it slowly revolved while 'Its Raining Men' began to play in the background. Harry's eyes bugged at that and he folded his arms tightly across his chest looking taken aback, then he scowled from humiliation. I then folded my hands on the table, batted my eyes, and announced in my sweetest voice "OK, so shall we discuss our relationship?" He just stood up and apparated away, dammit! My men had been to blinded by his charm to strip him of his wand, I was going to find out who was responsible immediately! Well... after my mani-pedi I didn't want to be late.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated within the books or movies.


End file.
